Frequently users must buy a trailer or rent a truck when hauling loads substantially longer than conventional pick-up truck beds. Traditional pick-up trucks offer limited alternatives when it comes to adjustable and extendable cargo bed lengths.
The present invention generally relates to an extendable support device. More specifically, the invention is an extendable support device for a cargo bed of a pick-up truck.
It is an object of the invention to provide a user with an extendable support mechanism for a truck cargo bed that extends the length of a truck cargo bed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a user with an adjustable and extendable support mechanism for a truck cargo bed that extends the length of a truck cargo bed for a truck such as a pick-up truck.
What's really needed is an extendable support mechanism for a truck cargo bed that extends the length of a truck cargo bed and an adjustable and extendable support mechanism for a truck cargo bed that extends the length of a truck cargo bed for a truck such as a pick-up truck.